Lucy's Life: Spiralled
by StarSamantha95
Summary: Lucy had planned to live a long life with the one who treated her like a queen, loved her immesurely, never cheat and be there fovever. Unfortually that didn't really happen. Here's the story how it really went...
1. Chapter 1

It was official. Fairy Tail knew how to party but then it wasn't every day someone got engaged. The happy couple were Gajeel and Levy, after jaw-dropping, collapsing and 'what the hell' moments, everyone threw a big party to celebrate the new couple. And guess what everyone did? Get drunk.

A few hours later

Lucy and Natsu were on the bed. Natsu whispered into Lucy's ear "I love you Luce. Have done since the first time I saw you and will forever." Lucy's face went red but boldly replied" Me too Natsu." That was all they needed to hear to continue. (Time skip because I'm not writing a lemon so tough luck XD)

In the morning Lucy woke to find Natsu naked next to her, then remembering the dirty things they did the night before, she blushed like there was no tomorrow, jumped out of bed and sprinted into the bathroom to wash herself, get dressed and start making breakfast. Natsu woke to the smell of bacon, sausages, eggs, black pudding and hash browns and quickly got dressed and flung himself into the kitchen to eat the food.

Lucy was the first to break the silence, "Ne, Natsu what do you remember about last night?" Natsu finished is mouthful and said "Well we were celebrating Levy and Metal-head getting together, everyone got drunk and you brought me here." Lucy stood in shock while Natsu smiled his goofy grin. _"He didn't remember anything?" _Lucy thought. Natsu looked at Lucy and started to panic "Oi did I forget something?" he said worried. Lucy picked up on his worry and fake smiled "No nothing you didn't forget anything." Lucy thought "_Natsu you baka!" _

It turns out Natsu didn't remember a lot, aka next to none. And Lucy found herself happy with this predicament. Her knowing Natsu, he would walk up to her and confront her about them having sex. Lucy shuddered from the thought because that damned neko would be there and listening and tell Mira who then would tell Erza and Cana, then Cana would tell Macao and Wakaba while Ezra would tell Gray and Juvia would be listening in the Juvia would tell Panther Lily, Gajeel and Levy, while Gray would tell Lisanna, then Lisanna would tell Elfman who would tell Evergreen and she would tell the news to the rest in the Thunder God Tribe. And Laxus, would put the cherry on top, would yell at the top of his voice so that the rest of the Guild ( and half of Magnolia ) would know of their dirty act together. _"Yes."_ Lucy thought to herself _"Natsu doesn't need to know."_

1 ½ month later

It was a bright and sunny morning. Lucy Heartfilia groaned then rushed to the bathroom. Lucy started to throw up her guts again. _"You're pregnant" _said a little voice in her head. Shaking her head telling herself it's not true but the little voice came back with evidence _" When last was your period?"_ Lucy's eyes widen with shock and she looked at the calender. "My period is late." she whispered to herself. Unsure of what to do, she had a shower, got dressed and had a little nibble to eat. She thought to herself _" I'll ask Mira on what she would do. I'm dreading to tell her already." _Walking up to the guild. She sat in her favourite seat wondering how to tell Mira her dilemma.

* * *

I don't own Fairy Tail

So here's the first chapter. All I can say is that this is my first fanfic and don't expect the new chapter soon and sorry it's short. I will try to make it longer next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes chapter two finally up. Sorry it took so long, exams are coming up so my mum has been limiting the amount of time I get on the computer so...

Anyways I said it wasn't gonna be often for me to update but that was too long so as a sorry I am planning a new story But I am gonna type it all out first before posting it so you guys don't have to wait long, ( i've allready stared it so...)

Anyways I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

When Lucy got to the guild she walked straight up to the bar to tell Mira everything. But when she got there she locked up, Lucy didn't know what to say, how to say it or what would happen after. "Hello Lucy." Mira said in her usually cherry voice. Snapping Lucy out of it she replied, "Hello Mira. May I have an orange juice?" "Sure I'll go and get it now." Lucy watched Mira's figure disappear, Lucy gave it more thought. "If I tell Mira, really bad things can happen. If I have to tell someone that person would have to be outside the guild." Mira watched Lucy pondering to herself and laid the orange juice in front of her. "Oh…... thanks Mira." Lucy smiled a fake smile. Mira decided to herself that she would keep an eye on the celestial mage. After a few minutes of thinking Lucy, finally decided to either tell Master, Porlyusica or her celestial spirits but occupied Lucy now was who will she tell first. Mira noticed Lucy's brows furrowing and decided to ask the celestial mage what's the matter. "Ne Lucy what's been bothering you lately? Are you sick or has a certain person confessed lately or something else…."Mira asked casually causing Lucy tense up. _"I knew it. Something was bothering her lately."_ "Lucy what's bothering you?" When Lucy stayed quiet, Mira knew to press on. "Lucy what's up." Lucy still stayed quiet. "Lucy what's wrong." Still not answering Mira started to raise her voice, needing to know an answer. "What is wrong? Lucy?" Lucy noticed the rise of Mira's voice and started thinking "Crap, crap did she notice acting so odd today? 'Cause it looks like it." Mira came outside of the bar and started saying, "Answer me Lucy. What's wrong? Don't you trust me, us your namaka. Why?!Why won't you tell us?! Yelling the last part Mira had the guild's attention, wondering what the celestial mage would say. A minute later and Lucy still remained quiet. As Mira was about to take a step forward Lucy sighed, "Mira…..it's none of your business. Quit being so nosy." At this statement, Mira saw red, the guild gasped at their celestial mage's words and Lucy felt bad at saying such an awful thing to Mira. Mira strutted towards Lucy and gave a slap across her face. Lucy looked up at the oldest take-over mage and saw the tears of sadness, betrayal and anger. Seeing Mira in that state, Lucy knew what to do. "Open, Gate of the Goat, Capricorn" The guild's eye's widened, Lucy was really going to fight against the Demon of Fairy Tail?! "What is it Lucy-sama?" Lucy whispered something into the spirits ear and he nodded once. "Of course Lucy-sama." A bright light surrounded the stellar mage and the spirit and they disappeared. As soon as they disappeared Mira sobbed and Erza and the other two take-over mage's went to Mira. Erza thought sternly to herself "Lucy, you are in serious trouble when you get back" Happy looked at his friend. "Natsu, why did Lushy do that?" Natsu looked at Happy with sad eyes and replied, "I don't know why Luce did that, Happy."

In the Celestial World

Lucy and Capricorn landed in the celestial world and set off to complete the reason that they left Earthland. After a few miles of walking they saw Virgo and Loke. "Lucy, my love jump into my arms and" Loke was cut off by Lucy punching him in the gut. "So Virgo, What did you want?" Drawing her attention from Loke she replied "Oh Hime. Libra said you were coming today and that she wanted to speak to you so onii-tan and I came to collect you." Lucy's face was riddled with surprize, "_Why would Libra what to see me?"_ Lucy thought to herself. "Lucy-sama, Virgo-san will take you to see me after your chat with Libra-san." "Oh, okay." "Virgo-san I will take Leo-san for you." "Thank you Capricorn." After what felt like 15 minutes of walking, they stopped, because right in front of them was big large wooden doors with gold and silver spirals and swirls decorated all over them. Virgo bowed and said "….I will take my leave now Hime." "Ehhh? You aren't coming in with me?" Lucy looked at the maiden in shock. "No Libra requested that she saw you alone." "Oh, okay. Do I knock or….." Virgo nodded and left the way they came. Lucy took a deep breath and knocked three times. Lucy heard a voice who she guessed was Libra say "Enter." Lucy pushed on one of the enormous doors open just enough for her to get thru the door. Lucy looked all around the large room; bookcases covered all the walls except the one with the windows. Black and white tiles covered the floor and there almost in the middle there were two desks. One exceptional large and the other one Libra was seated. "Hello Lucy. Have a seat, I have many things to discuss with you."

* * *

Annd Chapter two sorry it's short but I am aiming to make my chapters longer.

Sam is out.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow third chapter. And quicker than I expeted since I've still got my Craft and Design and Chemistry exam left. anyways the reason it takes me so long to update is I write out the chapter first then I type it. Buuut Ima slow typer so... anyways I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Lucy stared at Libra, who had a stern look on her face. After a few seconds, Lucy darted her eyes from Libra's gaze. Staring at the floor Lucy could feel Libra's eye's boring into her. Then Lucy heard a snort followed by laughter, Lucy looked up and there was Libra, laughing her head off, "what's so funny?" Lucy said in confusion with a hint of anger. Between laughs Libra replied, "Just your face and the way you were acting. It was so priceless." Lucy stared at the celestial spirit red-faced with anger and embarrassment. Seeing that Libra wasn't going to stop anytime soon, Lucy stomped over to the laughing spirit and banged her hands on the desk and yelled," WILL YOU JUST QUIT IT AND TELL ME WHY YOU WANTED TO SEE ME!" All the laughter had ceased and Libra stared in a way that could not be described in one word. It was like sadness mixed with anger and confusion and a hint of envy. "Well sit down Lucy, and I will tell you." Lucy looking surprised sat down.

Outside the door Loke had his ear pressed up against the large doors. Aquarius saw what was happing and asked Loke, "What are you doing ya flirter?" "What does it look like Aquarius? I'm listening in." Aquarius sighed and hit the lion at the back of his neck rendering him unconscious. Aquarius dragged Loke away, on edge about the situation with Libra and her master.

At the guild everyone was silent, barely speaking to each other. It had been one week since Lucy disappeared. A bold yet sad voice said, "Happy, let's go on a mission." The blue cat looked at his friend/father and replied weakly, "Aye, let's go Natsu." They picked a long mission that was well paid and set off. The tension eased a bit and slowly but surely they were resuming their normal states.

Lucy was standing outside the large doors waiting for Virgo. She thought of yelling for Virgo but knew it would upset Libra in the room behind her. What seemed like 10 minutes later Virgo came, "Hime I hope you weren't waiting long." "No, let's go to Capricorn now Virgo." "Yes Hime." The two of them strolled along the corridor. After coming out of the corridor, they walked to the meeting place for Capricorn. He was under a blue tree,(it looks like the small blue tree in Dragon Quest IX Sentinels of the Starry Skies.) "It's really pretty tree Virgo." "Yes Hime. It is." they both said with a smile on their faces. "Hello Lucy-sama. I hope you enjoyed your talk with Libra?" "Yes. Ne Capricorn, may I stay here for a few days?" "But Lucy-sama, the time paradox!" "I know, but still, Capricorn, Virgo please." "I say yes, my dear Lucy." Loke said. Virgo and Capricorn looked at their leader in surprise of two things: number one at him appearing out of nowhere and number two for him saying yes. "If Nii-san says yes…." "Lucy-sama are you sure?" seeing his master nod he added, "very well let's get a place for Lucy-sama."

Lucy found herself walking behind Virgo wondering where they could be going. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it quickly because they had stopped. "In here, Hime." Lucy complied and as they walked in the white doors, Lucy gasped. The room was larger than the one in Magnolia: the walls were soft pink, the carpet soft blue, a king-sized bed with covers that had stars all over them, a desk, a full bookshelf, a bay window and a closet the size of her bedroom in Magnolia. Lucy was gaping the entire time as she looked around. Finally she mustered enough sense to stutter,"Hhhhhow?" Looking quite smug, Virgo replied," Nii-san asked Fairy Tail what your apartment looked like." Lucy felt touched by the lion's kind act. "Ne Virgo, when is dinner?" "Hime it is in one hour's time, so you may have freshen yourself up for dinner. I will collect you in 45 minutes time." "Thank you Virgo."

As Virgo promised she came in 45 minutes. "Lets go Hime." They both walked past many full oval tables, then Virgo stopped in front of a table that looked like it was made of gold. And around this table was the 11 zodiac spirits. Virgo Showed Lucy where to sit then sat in the middle of cancer and Aries. Lucy started to eat elegantly but quickly, stopping every so often to talk or take a drink. This continued over the next three days.

During the three days at the guild, Natsu and his team carried Lucy's stuff in a spare room in the guild so they wouldn't have to pay the 70,000 jewel rent. Everyone at the guild wasn't right since their celestial mage left but was getting by. Every time Team Natsu went on a mission, they searched for Lucy, but no avail. They gave up searching after 7 months. During those 7 months the guild returned to normal but wished for their stellar mage to come home.

After the three days in the celestial world, Loke finally convinced Lucy to return to the human world.

Flashback

"Lucy you should stay in this village I know of. Just until you want to go back to Magnolia, that's all." Loke said trying to convince the celestial mage to leave. "Please Lucy." "Fine." Lucy mumbled. "What's this place called?" A huge grin appeared on Loke's face and replied, "It's called Silver Falls, (A/N I was really stuck for a name) it's a little far from any cities but a really nice place." "Right, I'll leave tomorrow then. I trust you can get everything sorted by then?" "Yep it'll be a piece of cake."

Normal time in the human world

In a carriage, riding to Silver Falls, was Lucy, Loke and Virgo. It had been 2 hours since they set off and Lucy was finding it difficult to keep her sanity. Finally the driver said they were there. Lucy ran off the carriage, wanting to see the village from a distance and to be happy to be standing on solid ground. True to his word the village was quiet and a _long_ way from the city. _"Well baby we're here. This quiet place is where you will be born and grow to love." _Lucy thought to her self

* * *

Here it is. My chapters are getting longer I'm really happy. While typing this up I was listening to this - watch?v=RpnRhiInopA&feature=BFa&list=RD0244Xs6fjNR04 and I just had to share it with you guys.

Sam is out :D Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm so sorry it's late. When I started typing this I thought it was too long so I cut the 4th chapter down and here it is. If I work hard you should have the 5th chapter soon. So here it is

* * *

6 Years Later

"NATALIE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Lucy bellowed. Today was the day they went back to Magnolia. "Mom, Natalie probably went to a secret hiding place." Lucy turned to face her son Blaze. Well his real name was Nathan Igneel Dragneel Heartfilia but Natalie said Blaze was cooler and Nathan didn't mind the name change so he was known as Blaze form that day on including his mother. "Well this is quite the predicament, isn't it Onii-chan?" "Luna you are back all ready?" Blaze looked at his younger sister wide-eyed. "Of course. My nose told me she wasn't anywhere near." Lucy face-palmed as Luna smiled happy. Lucy stared at her pink-haired girl then her blond haired boy, Lucy noted that Luna had brown eyes and Blaze had onyx coloured, Then Lucy thought about her oldest child who had pink hair like the youngest and onyx eyes like her son. Lucy sighed at the thought of Natalie, even though she was the oldest she acted the most childish out of all three. "Mom why are you sighing?" Blaze said so concerned. Lucy smiled at her second oldest and said "Blaze it is that naughty sister of yours. That's what. Out of all her antics this has to be the worse one." "Are you sure it isn't frog one then?" Luna replied innocently. Lucy shuddered from the thought of the frog trick and thought sharply _"Natalie Amber_ _Dragneel Heartfilia when you get back you are _so _grounded." _Lucy tightened her fist at the end of her thoughts and Blaze and Luna knew that their older sister was in deep shit.

An hour and a half later and Lucy found her oldest child stuck up a tree. "Natalie-nee I knew you were many things but not a cat" Blaze said and smiled watching his sister helplessly. "Natalie why are you up a tree?" Lucy asked curiously. "Hiding from you duh. Mom y'know sometimes you can be such a weirdo." Lucy grimaced at Natsu's old nickname for her but quickly got over and asked, "Can you get down because it is not safe up there?" "Well you see…um …..err" "You're stuck." "Yeah." Natalie smiled sheepishly while Lucy smiled sadly and thought "_Her pride won't take it. Kinda like him"_ "Do ya mind getting me down now? I'm getting quite queasy." "Yep Natalie-nee. Me and Luna will get you down quickly as possible." Blaze smiled confidently "Luna? If you may." "Hai Onii-chan." Luna bowed her and mumbled words inconceivable then finally her head shot up her, eyes now just yellow and spoke boldly, "Oh celestials, I ask for your help in my time of need. My elder sister Natalie is in need of aid, please assist her strong and true. My power which is rightfully yours so I may use it not to kill, not to harm or steal. What I am asking is not a selfish deed so please. As I, Luna Layla Dragneel Heartfilia commands you." Suddenly Natalie began to glow and was gradually floating back on to the ground. "Now that you are down can you please allow me to change your hair colour, and don't give me the whole speech 'why should I?' you should because there are certain matters which need to be dealt with first." Natalie nodded her head she sort-of understood now as her mother explained. "Well after I have asked Cancer's help to change your hair colour we should start getting packed to move to Magnolia." Natalie nodded in response as they walked into the house.

A Week Later

Lucy carried the last of the boxes into her new house in Magnolia. As she walked up the stairs she noticed her children sprawled out on the floor sleeping away. Lucy smiled at the sight and after she placed the box down she covered her children with a blanket. After that she fell asleep herself and hoped that tomorrow will be a good day. The next day Lucy got her children up, breakfasted, washed and then dressed but Natalie being the way she is, Lucy ended up getting stalled by 45 minutes. At 10:37 Lucy, Natalie, Blaze and Luna were standing at the bottom of the hill to Fairy Tail. Lucy handed her children a black cloak to wear each then put one on herself. They walked up the hill in silence until they got to the large doors. Lucy knelt down and whispered, "Stay here until I tell you to come." The kids nodded silently and Lucy walked through the large open doors. She walked quietly through the guild hall, footsteps creaking every so often on the floor boards. Most of the guild was in a brawl so almost no one noticed her walking through. The iron and thunder dragon slayer, the master and the re-quip mage was the ones who noticed her. She walked up to the bar and sat on a bar stool. Mira was talking with a green haired male and a young green haired girl, Lucy coughed and Mira started to god red in embarrassment wondering how much the hooded figure heard unlike her boyfriend who was in fact Fried who was wary of the hooded figure. As Mira got the hooded figure lemonade, Fried swiftly moved to Erza and told her his troubles. Erza nodded and they both dashed silently to Gajeel who nodded and confirmed his troubles. They all moved swiftly forming a triangle behind her; Gray noticed the three of them moving and looked where they were looking and noticed the hooded figure. Gray nudged the person next to him and pointed to the hooded figure, the guild member did the same as Gray to the person next to him. Eventually the whole guild was watching the hooded figure but not allowing them to know that they were staring at her. Lucy remembered the children she saw as she came in the guild and smiled. "The guild really has changed hasn't it?" she thought to herself.

* * *

There we go another chapter done. I was wondering what atarcts you to read this, in my opinion the summary sucks beond hell so if you guys what to change the summary, you cam pm me or comment and if I like it I will change it to your summary. Good Luck Guys.

- Sam is out


	5. Chapter 5

Finally I finished this. Lately I haven't been feeling well on top of having writers block and my brain decided to think of different fanfic ideas.

Disclamer: i don't own fairy tail

* * *

Lucy smiled and bowed her head even more. Freed noticed this action and jumped with his sword drawn. Lucy saw in the corner that Freed was charging at her and jumped out of her seat and landed two stools away from the rune mage. Lucy smirked at the rune mage while Freed's face clenched. The guild still in a fight off did not notice the smashing of the stool but Gajeel, Erza, Laxus and the master did. Mira returned with the lemonade and grew confused: 1. Why the stranger in a different place, 2. Why was the stool broken. Then Mira had to duck because something was flying at her then Mira came to a conclusion, it was the guild's fault. Mira placed the drink in front of the hooded character and smiled the stranger nodded in return. Freed gestured that Mira was to come to him. Fried whispered to his girlfriend, "Don't you think that person is a bit odd?" Mira glanced at the hooded character, who was sipping her lemonade while a fight was going on behind her, then looked back at her boyfriend and nodded. Freed smiled at his girlfriend for agreeing with him and whispered before Mira left to serve someone else "Be on guard." Mira glanced at Freed and nodded.

Gajeel noticed that Fried was moving away from the hooded figure and tched. "It's up to me now." he thought. Gajeel muttered," Iron Dragon Pole," while aiming at the hooded figure. But apparently the hooded figure was smarter than Gajeel and back flipped at the last second, unfortunately while coming back to the ground Lucy's hood came down. Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, Master, Gray and Mira all noticed Lucy. Mira started crying and Elfman heard his older sister crying and came to her 'aid' when he saw Lucy he stared at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. Max looked at Elfman then where he was staring and pointed Lucy out to Cana who was next to him and Cana did the same. Eventually the whole guild was staring at Lucy. Lucy looked around to see everyone wide-eyed in shock mouth open and all. Then with a smile Erza said welcome home Lucy." Lucy eased a bit until Erza began to speak again but with a frown, "But that doesn't explain why you left." Lucy tensed back up and tched. Natalie, Blaze and Luna watched the scene unfold and wondered what they could do. They knew their mother was strong but not that strong to take down over 150 people. Then without thinking Natalie charged while yelling Blaze grew shocked but followed his older sister and Natalie knew she couldn't leave them and followed her older siblings. As they charged they captured the guilds attention, their hood fell down showing the guild three blonde children, but what surprised them more was they were charging towards Lucy. Natalie jumped into her mother's arms and Blaze copied his older sister. Eventually Luna got to the same distance and jumped her mother too and with Lucy surprised she fell backwards. Lucy looked at her three children nuzzling her and smiled, the guild looked at the scene that was unfolding in front of them and smiled. After Lucy convinced her children to get off of her she stood up and requested introductions and the guild agreed. The first to step forward was the green haired girl that was with Mira and Fried, "I am Sky Justine. My parents are Mirajane and Freed Justine." She said in a proud voice. Lucy raised an eyebrow and looked at Mira who was looking everywhere except at Lucy. Next was a black haired girl and a blue haired boy, Lucy looked at their eye's and noticed that the girl had red eyes and carried herself a lot like Gajeel, whether in the boy's case he was small and had big brown eyes. The girl spoke first, "I'm Kourin and this is my younger brother Luke," when the boy's name was mentioned he did a little wave. "Our parents are-"Lucy cut of Kourin and said "Gajeel and Levi right?" Kourin looked at Lucy with shock which quickly disappeared and smiled at Lucy the same way Gajeel does. "So mom was right." Kourin said as she and her brother walked off. Next to stand forward was a blue haired girl and a black haired boy, the girl was called Cali and the boy was called Jaden. Their parents were Gray and Juvia and Lucy looked at Gray and Juvia proudly. After that was a blond haired girl called Lemon and a brown haired boy called Conner who were brother and sister, Lucy managed to guess their parents was Laxus and Cana and for correctly guessing Cana praised her whether Laxus blushed and walked off. Shortly after Lemon and Conner left another brown haired boy walked forward but this boy in front of her hair was lighter than Conner's. After the boy introduced himself as Owen a white haired girl came and said she was Emily. Emily and Owen linked arms and replied that they were brother and sister and their parents were Elfman and Evergreen. After Owen and Emily left, a white haired girl stepped forward as well as a pink haired boy. They introduced themselves as Millie and Tory and said their parents were Natsu and Lisanna. Lucy felt something inside of her break when she hear Millie and Tory's parents but acted like nothing happened. When Mira asked for Natalie, Blaze and Luna's names, Luna smiled and said "I am Luna Layla Heartfilia, the youngest. Nice to meet you." Afterwards she did a little bow and gestured to Blaze who spoke next. "I am Nathan Heartfilia but don't call me Nathan call me Blaze, the middle child." Then also did a little bow, Blaze looked at his older sister who smiled almost exactly like Natsu, then said. "I'm Natalie Amber Heartfilia, the oldest." After Natalie introduced herself the oldest Luna said "Though the most childish of us all," and there was a few snickers came out of the crowd. Natalie did an evil stare at Luna and said that she was happy to meet them. When all the kids, except Sky and Kourin, were playing outside Erza asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "So why did you leave single handed and came back with three more?" Lucy explained how at Levy's engagement party she got up with a guy (she didn't name and names) she did it with this guy, left the guild in shame and raised the three of them with the help of her celestial sprits and eventually came bake to the guild. "So," Cana started, "do they know who their father is?" Lucy could feel the stares of the guild and replied, "No not directly. I tell them stories about their father every so often." "So you knew their father well?" Sky asked. "Yes I do their father well. He was my friend after all." Gajeel asked something what sounded like a statement "Their father is a dragon slayer right?" Lucy grew wide-eyed while the guild was wondering who it would be if she said yes. They only knew Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Cobra, Sting and Rouge and it couldn't be Wendy for obvious reasons and Cobra because he was locked up in jail. Lucy asked surprised "Gajeel how did you know?" Gajeel replied by pointing to his nose and said "two of them are dragon slayers after all. It's passed down by DNA; you could say they are the fourth generation, not being taught by a dragon or by a lacrima either. "I get it. Thanks Gajeel for explaining it to me." "Well it was easy enough to explain. Even an idiot could understand it." Lucy looked round and saw it was Kourin who spoke. _"Like father, like daughter I suppose."_ Lucy thought to herself. "So they are going to be 6 this year? How time flies." Mirajane said. "If you mean Natalie-nee, Luna and me then you are wrong." Blaze said "How?" Levy said with curiosity. "I mean us three are going to be 5 this year." "Lucy? Care to explain?" Erza said evilly. Just after the words came out of Ezra's mouth Loke appeared. "I will explain for you my dear Erza." Loke said while flashing a flirty smile. "Well you all know that 1 day in the celestial world = three months in the human world, you still following me?" when Loke got nods he continued. "Well Lucy spent 4 days in the celestial world which equals 12 months in the human world. For Lucy and the baby's it was just 4 days for them but everyone else it was 1 year, I hope you understand now." With nods all around Loke disappeared. Erza said sorry for her actions before and Fairy Tail partied because an old member came back and there were three new members. While most of the members where drinking their faces off while laughing, Mira searched for the three new members. "So you three, where do you want your guild mark and what colour?" Natalie smiled the biggest smile she could and said "RED. And I want it on my right shoulder." "Blaze said more quietly than his older sister "Black and on my right top side of my back." Luna was louder than her brother and said "Blue and on my right hand." Mira complied to their requests and after she was done they went to show their mother. While Lucy was wondering how everything will spiral out after this.

* * *

Review time: answers

Rotzugon: I don't know myself but it isn't Laxus or Gajeel but for time to time they will flirt with Lucy.

MiyuRisa: Yes Lucy's children are triplets. I have seen so many stories about just the one child and a few twins so I decided to be different all together.

Sorry this is late :( but (hopefully) I will be quicker next time

- Sam is out


	6. Chapter 6

Before we start with the story, EVERYONE give cutey650Ikuto an enormous applause. Because without their help this chapter would be non-existent. Thank you for listening.

* * *

A week later at the bar, Lucy was drinking lemonade when she heard a voice. "Um Lucy-nee?" Lucy turned to see Wendy shifting her weight from right to left and twiddling her index fingers. "What is it Wendy?" "Well I was wondering if Blaze-kun could come on a mission with me and Romeo." "It is fine with me Wendy but does Blaze want to go?" "I would like to go mum." Lucy looked at her son who just walked over. "Well," Lucy hesitated but continued "if Blaze wants to go…..then I can't stop him." Blaze's face lit up, _**he **_got to go on a mission first before his sisters. Lucy watched as he went off to play with a certain iron dragon slayer who was called Kourin. "Lucy-nee I will keep him safe." "All right I trust you, Wendy. Complete the mission and bring him home safe." Wendy nodded and left to look at the mission board and Lucy thought to herself _"I will have to eventually let them go, better now than later."_ "Lucy-nee could you sing a song?" Lucy turned around to see Asuka. Then Lucy started hearing others in the guild agree that she should sing. "All right then I will." Lucy climbed the stairs that lead up to the stage and she summoned Lyra. "What do you want Lucy?" Lyra asked sweetly. "Lyra can you accompany me on the harp while I play the piano?" Lyra nodded and Lucy sat down to play. "Um what are we-"Lyra was cut off by Lucy putting up her hand and said "Play along, and sing if you want to." Then Lucy started playing Lyra instantly recognised it and played along. (A/N: link to the song at the bottom)

* * *

Old friend I can see you

You're right there.

Old friend

I swear

The bond between us

Will never be broken.

You start walking

In the infinite wilderness.

Hold back tears

And move on towards tomorrow.

I'm the star that's meant for you

So I shine bright.

This song is meant for you,

So show me your smile.

* * *

Fairy Tail was touched with the song and some of the members started crying. After the song was finished everyone decided to give Lucy a hug, Lucy smiled and thought _"Why on earth did I leave?"_

After everyone got off of Lucy Fairy Tail became party grounds.

At 8pm (roughly)

Lucy saw Wendy and Romeo coming towards her and she turned to look at them. _"They look so good together. But then again they __**are**__boyfriend and girlfriend so what do I expect." _Lucy thought. "Um Lucy-nee? I was wondering if Blaze-kun wanted to stay over. It's only because we will be leaving early tomorrow." Lucy watched as Wendy fidgeting waiting for an answer.

"Oh it would be okay with me if Bla-"

Lucy was cut short with Blaze saying that he wanted to stay the night.

"Mom let's go home so I can pack. Natalie-nee and Luna will be fine." Lucy looked at Natalie whole was clashing heads with Kourin and Cali then at Luna, who was busy trying to copy Reedus painting then at her excited son. She nodded once and Blaze beamed at her then they started walking home.

After Lucy came back to the guild with Blaze she picked up Natalie and Luna then kissed Blaze goodnight. "Mom everyone was watching." Blaze whined. Lucy smiled and said goodnight again, Luna smiled and waved while Natalie was bawling saying that she will miss her teddy bear and about how things won't be the same without him. Blaze smiled and waved back then went back inside to meet Kourin and Cali teasing him about his goodnight kiss from his mum and to save him from any more torture Wendy, Romeo and Charle said that they were going home.

At the Marvell Residence

Blaze was reading the book 'Eragon' when he fell asleep, when Wendy and Romeo were going to bed they noticed the lamp on in the guest room. They walked over and saw Blaze snoring away, They smiled and giggled slightly at the sight of Blaze drooling then Blaze turned allowing his arm to cover his teddy bear that he brought with him and the sides of his mouth came up so he was smiling slightly.

Wendy whispered in Romeo's ear," I would like a child too." Romeo blushed and nodded his head in agreement.

In the morning Blaze woke up to unusual surroundings then shortly after remembered that he was staying at Wendy-nee and Romeo-nii's place because they were going on a mission. Blaze walked downstairs to see a white cat on the table. Charle turned around and saw the blond-haired boy. "Ah we haven't be properly introduced. I am Charle you must be Blaze Heartfilia. Wendy said you were sleeping over." Blaze was surprised at Charle's politeness but smiled back at her, bowed slightly and replied,

"Nice to meet you Charle." Charle was happy the boy at least had manners. Blaze picked the mission paper up from the table and skimmed over it.

'DEFEAT BANDITS REWARD 150,000 JEWELS'

After he finished looking over the mission paper he walked upstairs. Charle was curious about what the boy was going to do so she followed him. Blaze took everything out of his bag and stared at the clothes, wondering which ones he should wear today. Charle pointed to a blue t-shirt and khaki shorts. He nodded in approval and repacked all the other clothes, except for clothes he planned to wear today. Charle dismissed herself and Blaze went in and out the shower, brushed his hair and teeth and flossed, then walked down the stairs and into the Kitchen. Charle rejoined the blond haired boy in the Kitchen looking through the cupboards. A voice called out behind him " What do you think you're doing ?"

"Ah Charle, I was planning to make you breakfast" "Make ?" " Yep Pancakes, except I can't reach the flour"

Charle flew up and got the flour and Blaze started making the pancake batter. Charle was amazed at his little hands go, grabbing the ingredients and measuring them when it clicked.

"How do you know what measurements to put in ?" Blaze stopped to look at the cat and replied "I remember the recipe" "The recipe?" " Yeah, Mom makes a lot of the sweet stuff and I always help her make them. We have made them so many times, that I remembered the recipe" Charle watched him flipping the pancakes.

Wendy stirred then she smelt the pancakes"Food" was screaming through her head, and she started going downstairs and saw Blaze flipping pancakes and Charle setting the table. " What? What was going on?" Blaze caught the pancake just before it went reached the floor,then turned to see Wendy.

"Wendy-nee, I wanted pancakes for breakfast, so I started making them. I am sorry I touched your stuff without asking" His brow creased and he bowed his head to hide that he would be upset if he got yelled at. Wendy looked at him in wonder, how was he so different to his sisters? She didn't know because he was polite, calm not rowdy and didn't destroy things. Wendy smiled and patted his head. "You have nothing to apologize for" Blaze's face cracked into a smile, reaching his eyes and Wendy thought she could see Natsu's face and smile instead of Blaze's. A thought passed through Wendy's head "Is Natsu the father? But I shouldn't jump to conclusions so soon. I will have to gather more info."

Blaze watched Wendy's expression change suddenly and he piped up "Wendy-nee? Is something wrong?"

"Ah it's nothing Blaze. I'm going to get dressed and wake up Romeo. Just don't make a mess or drop any pancakes." and Wendy walked back upstairs and got ready.

Later

Wendy, Romeo and Blaze boarded the train at 7:43am and sat in their seats. "Wendy-nee, how long until we get there?" "Ah we will get there roughly about 9am, then roughly a 20min walk then we get to the requester's home." "Ah thank you." "So Blaze do you know who your father is?" Wendy asked politely. "Well, Mom told me a few things." "Well, what things did she tell you?" Romeo asked curiously. Blaze went silent. Romeo and Wendy decided not to press on the matter.

2 hours later

Wendy, Romeo and Blaze found themselves in front of a cottage covered in ivy and flowers. They knocked on the door and a young woman answered the door. Wendy piped up "Are you the person who asked Fairy Tail guild for help?" "Yes, I am. Come in, come in." Wendy and Romeo came in with Blaze and Charle following behind. "I am Leah Mcvicker and this is my grandmother Cecilia Mcvicker ." "I'm Blaze and this is Wendy-nee and Romeo-nii and this cat is called Charle." "Leah, girl would you fetch me a drink?" "Of course, grandma, Um Wendy, Romeo, Charle would you like tea, and Blaze would you like juice?" Leah was answered by four 'Yes, Please'. "Um, Cecilia-san I know this isn't related to the mission but what flowers were growing around your house?" Blaze asked curiously. Cecilia smiled at the polite boy and answered "We have Wisteria and Morning Glories. Why were you asking?" "Well they are very pretty." Blaze replied with a smile. "You have good taste sonny. I will give you some seeds so you can grow them yourself." Blaze smiled slightly at this predicament while Leah came through with the drinks. "So Leah-san, mind telling us about the mission?" Wendy asked while sipping tea. "Yes the mission. There has been a group of bandits stealing our crops, money and clothing, and it's getting out of hand. Many people have went to another town but the one's that remain are in deep trouble. Your mission is to stop the bandits and get back our stuff." "But if they've stolen money how are you able to us?" Blaze asked innocently. "We have some money set aside and once everything is returned the village will help pay" "Well lets set up a trap or follow them first. And get back the stolen items."

"Well let's set up a trap or follow them first." Romeo said and Wendy, Blaze and Leah agreed.

In the forest (Roughly 10:00pm)

"I'm quite surprised that you wanted to come, Leah-san." "Well I want to help catching them and with Carle looking after my grandmother. But do not worry, I able to look after myself," Gesturing to the katana she was holding. "It's all good at well if you have that but can you use it?" Romeo asked sternly. "Yes. My father taught me." Leah sharply replied. Romeo's face eased. "Hush both of you. They're coming." Wendy replied. In the distance there were 16 men carted large bags but despite the fact the bags were large and probably heavy, they were almost silent as if they were a part of the night. The group had to be careful, one wrong move and they'll be spotted. They slowly followed and saw something that made their brows crease, it wasn't the fact that 16 men they had be following dump the items in tent. It was the fact their was at least 40 others at this camp. They jumped out of their hiding places and the men closest to the group raised the alarm. Some men were throwing shadow magic at them, others it was fire and the rest earth. Romeo's fire over came the fire that was coming from the enemies, Leah cut through the earth with the help of Wendy who was defeating the people who were attacking. Blaze didn't know what to do but the shadow magic was coming after him after all and came towards Leah she cut down and Romeo's fire was making them unable to get near him. That was it! "Celestial Flame!" Silver shot out of his hands and once it landed on the shadows, they burned with brilliance. Romeo smiled knowing that the boy could look after himself.

Later the Rune Knights came and collected the bandits and the group were heading back to the village with most of the items that were stolen. Then they were paid in full and given some extra gifts for doing the mission quickly. After that they headed back to Magnolia.

Next Day

**Natalie's POV**

"Your hair is going red." I jumped at the voice behind me, wow that had surprised me. I turned around and saw Sky standing calmly behind me. Personally I thought she was kinda creepy. I sighed then regained my posture and replied, "What did you say?" Sky sighed and I grew angry, cheeky freak. Sky opened her mouth and I couldn't help but think how much of a weirdo she was "Your hair," pointing to her head, "is going red."

Realisation in, 3,2,1.. "EEEHHHHHHHH! Seriously?" I grabbed my hair closest to my face and looked at it. Sure enough it was going red. "Oh, no. Cancer's magic must be wearing off." Everyone who was around me heard this.

**Lucy's POV**

"So spill already. Who is their father?" Mira asked for what seemed to be the gazillionth time. But no matter how many times they asked I was always repeat with the same answer.

"I'm not telling." I watched their faces crumple with anger. "Then at least tell us was was his personally like?" Cana asked with slight irritation in her voice. I was going so same the same answer when the doors opened and there. There the three of them stood. Blaze had seemed to find him easily. But there he was standing. _Ryler_

**Normal POV**

Suddenly the door opened there, at the doorway was Romeo, Wendy, Charle and Blaze. But also 3 others. A red-haired man with onyx eyes, a red-haired girl with brown eyes and a boy with orange-haired boy with onyx eyes. But that was not what shocked people, what shocked them the most was Blaze was perked on the oldest one's shoulders. But what came next no one was prepared for.

"MOM!"

"PAPA!"

Natalie and Luna scrambled to the man in the doorway while the two children ran to Lucy. The two children that were standing in the doorway cooed 'mom' while hugging Lucy. Natalie and Luna pulled the man's jacket with a large grin while asked if they could get on his shoulders too. "Ryler..." The man heard his name being muttered and scanned the place looking for the person who had said that. Finally he found the person who said it and he replied "Lucy, I'm back."

"Welcome back, Ryler." Lucy beamed.

* * *

Well This really was long and if you never figured out the song here is the link for it watch?v=9rSjPp9amDA

I am really sorry for the late update and also I'm taking ideas. If you have an idea what the mystery girl and boy should be called then post a comment below. Again I am really sorry

- Sam


End file.
